Trash Can
Of all the kinds of places Grouches normally like to live in, Trash Cans have always been the most frequent choice. While some Grouches live in dumpsters, city dumps, even landfills. However, some Grouches live in broken cars, crummy old houses, (&, in a few cases, "yucky beautiful houses"), most Grouches just end up living in trash can's. Oscar the Grouch of Sesame Street lives in a 'trash can, which is also the most famous trash can in the world. Most "nice" people or Monsters, Birds, & animals might think living in a trash can is disgusting & unhealthy, Grouches, being the way they are find it quite nice & satisfying. 'Trash cans' in normal culture For centuries, trash can'''s have been used as storage places for trash or anything that should '''NEVER be thrown on the ground, on the street, or anywhere that is popular as a social event gathering area. Trash can's being created for just that is the main reason why so many Grouches live in them, because the thing all Grouches love the most is trash. '''Trash can's have been made in many different shapes & sizes over the years, each design able to hold a certain amount of trash, some of which have the strength to hold more than others. '''Trash cans used as Grouches' homes While the trash can seen on Sesame Street serves as the private domain of Oscar the Grouch, it was seen in The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland, several other Grouches who live in Grouchland USA chose to live in trash can'''s. Oscar's cousin, Smiling George, despite being a friendly Grouch, lives in a yellow '''trash can, that has a smiling face on the back of the lid. 'Oscar's' trash can 's '''Trash Can: the most popular Trash Can in the world.]] in his trash can.]] While seeming to be the size of a normal trash can, Oscar's trash can is a whole lot larger inside than the exterior would suggest. Oscar has noted through the years that it boasts such amenities as a farm, swimming pool, ice-rink, bowling alley, & a piano. Other items include Slimey, Oscar's pet worm; Fluffy, Oscar's pet elephant; Oscar's shoes; & a dimension gate to Grouchland USA, Oscar's hometown. It also contains (most likely) hundreds of mounds of trash. Oscar's trash can has been shown for over 42 years, since the dawn of Sesame Street. 1 tradition is whenever Oscar sings "I Love Trash", his signature song, he is always shown at his trash can, & nowhere else. A frequent guest of Oscar's trash can is Oscar's girlfriend, Grundgetta, who has, as she once stated once stayed in the trash can, as Oscar was away. Some trash cans can't store as much as others, as they're not always the same size. Oscar's trash can, however, being a 3.5 foot deep trash can, has proven that it can store as many things as Oscar wants. It's been shown that one must not underestimate Oscar the Grouch or just how much stuff he has inside his trash can. For the most part very few of the "nice" residents of Sesame Street dare venture into the bowels of the municipal waste container. However, key exceptions have occurred over the years. While Big Bird was helping get ready for Miles' arrival on Sesame Street, a lonely Mr. Snuffleupagus entered the trash can to play catch w/ Fluffy in episode 2122. Wanda Cousteau sought refuge in the trash can in episode 3161 as a hiding place from the hungry Wolfgang the Seal. When Gina is studying to become a vet in episode 3787 she goes down in the trash can through the back door & successfully removes a splinter from Fluffy's foot w/ some elephants' tweezers. In a season 19 insert, Linda sat in the trash can when filling in for an "Ask Oscar" segment. In a season 12 segment (found in Sesame Street: 40 Years of Sunny Days) in which Oscar & Bruno go to the movies, the various humans (& Barkley) arrive from inside the trash can as well. 'Donald Grump's' trash can ' in his 'Trash Can.]] Another famous trash can known to Grouches is that of Donald Grump, a famous Grouch who has more trash than any other Grouch in the world (& often brags to others about it). It is said that he has so much trash that it spills out of his '''trash can. The trash can, like Donald Grump, has made 1 known appearance to date, in Sesame Street episode 4104, in which Donald Grump is looking for a Grouch apprentice to help him sort all his trash, some of which the chosen apprentice would get to keep. With only Oscar & Grundgetta left, Grump makes them both his helper cause of their rotten attitude. But when they learn they have to help sort through his trash, they decide not to be his helper & fire Donald Grump. Donald Grump left in a taxi w/ his trash, as Oscar & Grundgetta enjoy saying, "Scram, You're Fired!" to each other. It is still unknown what actually happened to Grump's trash can. Other trash cans As seen in episodes 2648 & 2899 when Oscar took Bob to Grouchytown, most Grouches who live there live in their own trash can. See also *[[Oscar's trash can|'Oscars '''trash can']] *[[Donald Grump's trash can|'Donald Grumps '''trash can']] *[[Trash Can (disambiguation)|'Trash Can' (disambiguation)]] *'Trash Can' on the Grouches Wiki Trash Can Trash Can